


When I Look At You.

by heyitsafrog



Series: Merlin Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsafrog/pseuds/heyitsafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I look at you, my whole world shifts.</p>
<p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look At You.

When I look at you, my whole world shifts.

Its like everything I thought I knew was wrong.

I'm falling for you, fast. Much too fast. 

I feel like I should stop- with me being who I am, and you being... well, you.

Its the way you laugh- how your eyes light up. How your hair ruffles in the breeze. 

Your kindness, your happiness- your good days, and your bad.

Your imperfections, that is what makes you, you.

But I can never have you. You will never have me. I've put you through too much.

Its my fault, I know. And I will never have you. But that doesn't stop me from wanting.

When I look at you.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read from either Merlin or Arthurs POV, and I would appreciate if you told me in the comments who you read it from, thanks!


End file.
